Falling with Lance in hand
by Baka KitsuneBri
Summary: Yes, sucky title. Florina falls for the tactician, but she's not traveling with him anymore. FlorinaxTactician. Keep in mind people, that this takes place 2 months after Lyn's chapters. Not sure if I should continue it...
1. Memories Florina's POV

BKB: Hey all, I thought I would try this fanfic, because I haven't ever seen any FlorinaxTactician stories, and I thought it would be an interesting pair. Take note that the tactician's name is Lance and this takes place 2 months after Lyn's chapters, remember there's a year separating Eliwood's chapters and Lyn's chapters, and is in Florina's POV. Well enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem!!  
  
---------- Florina's POV -----------  
  
I walked out of the castle with my pegasus, Huey, and sat down under a tree not far from the castle.  
  
I sighed, and absently petted Huey, while I thought about Lance, the tactician for the group of mercenaries, that I traveled with two months ago. We were helping Lyn get here, to castle Caelin, we were lucky to have had him for a tactician, or as my sister would say, honored tactician.  
  
I giggled at the thought, sure I was honored to meet him, and to have traveled with him, but he would just blush and say he was just an apprentice tactician.  
  
I remember the day when we first met, I was searching for Lyn, and saw a village and decided to ask them if they had seen her, and accidentally ran into some bandits....  
  
-----------(FLASHBACK)---------------  
  
"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" the first bandit said.  
  
"Uh... I...that is, I..." I stuttered.  
  
"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her." The second said.  
  
"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves." The first said (I dub him Norm).  
  
"I...I" I stuttered, and I thought 'Florina speak up!'  
  
"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" the second asked (I dub him Jack), while gesturing to Huey.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled.  
  
"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Do what you will with me, just let her go. Please. I beg of you." I whimpered.  
  
"Hahahaha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!" Norm laughed.  
  
"No you cant," I whimpered.  
  
"C'mon, lets move." Norm said.  
  
"Florina? Is that you, Florina?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
I looked up and saw Lyn, there were some people behind her, but I paid them no mind.  
  
"Ah! Lyn?" I questioned, making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.  
  
"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" Lyn asked me.  
  
"Lyn! Is it really you? I.. I.." I stuttered, and started crying.  
  
"Come now, no crying!" Lyn said gently.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, and I wiped away my tears.  
  
"You are acquaintances?" asked a males voice.  
  
I looked up and saw a guy who was about my age, he had beautiful amethyst eyes, and short dark brown hair, and wore a dark blue cloak, I was so busy staring at him, that I almost didn't hear Lyn's reply.  
  
"She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me Florina, what happened here?" Lyn said, the man backed away.  
  
I explained my story to Lyn, but the bandits interrupted and a battle started.  
  
I saw Lyn talking to the man with the amethyst eyes and asked her who he was.  
  
"This is Lance. He's still an apprentice, but he's still my tactician." Lyn introduced him.  
  
"Oh, I see. Uh... Lance? I'm pleased to meet you." I said timidly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Florina, but now isn't the best time to talk." Lance said.  
  
Then the battle started, Lance issued out orders, and everyone followed them, soon we got an archer to join us.  
  
When the battle was over Lyn offered to let me come with her to Caelin, to help my training, and I accepted. While everyone was getting to know each other, I looked at Lance, he was smiling, and his amethyst eyes glittered in the sunlight, all together he looked very handsome....  
  
----------(END FLASBACK)-------------  
  
I sighed, I wish I could see him again, but even if I did, he probably wouldn't remember me. I absently played with the pendant Lance gave to me as a good bye present, after the final battle...  
  
--------(FLASHBACK)-----------  
  
We won the battle, and Lyn went to see her grandfather. While I was waiting for her to come back, one of the castle attendants came to see me and Wil. They asked if we would stay here in Caelin, as their knights. I agreed to stay, secretly hoping that Lance would stay here too. When Lyn came out to the courtyard we all greeted her, and I informed her that I was staying here as well.  
  
"Lady Lydis!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What is it Florina?" Lyn asked.  
  
"I've been taken into service by House Caelin!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Oh that pleases me so, but please don't call my Lady Lyndis. For you I'm still Lyn." she said.  
  
"My Pegasus and I fly for your house now. There are rules to follow." I explained.  
  
Wil also told Lyn that he was staying here as well. While they were talking, I heard that Lance was leaving, and not staying here. So I went to go say good-bye to him. I found him by a fountain staring in the water. I cautiously approached him.  
  
"Uh, Lance?" I questioned softly.  
  
"Hm?" Lance says as he turned around to face me. "Oh, Florina, what do you need?" he questioned gently.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I-I just wanted to ask you if it's true that you're leaving." I said timidly.  
  
"Yes, I do plan on going, there's not much I could do here to help out, and besides, I never really liked the royal life." He explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. Where do you plan on going?" I asked him.  
  
"I plan to travel around Lycia for awhile, after that, I don't know." He said, it was silent for a while until.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered softly.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked.  
  
"I said thank you," I whispered a bit louder.  
  
"For what?" he asked, turning his head so that he was looking straight into my eyes, I felt my self heat up.  
  
"For-for helping me become stronger," I whispered as I felt myself blushing, looking straight into his beautiful amethyst eyes.  
  
"I think we're equal on that, you helped me with my tacticianing skills, and I helped you become stronger, so we're equal." He stated.  
  
"But you're a great tactician already, you didn't need my help at all!" I said loudly, surprising Lance and myself.  
  
"Calm down Florina," he said gently.  
  
"But its true," I whispered.  
  
"If we continue like this we'll be arguing all day," he laughed, his laughs sounded so nice, I loved it when he laughed.  
  
"I-I guess your right," I laughed, with him.  
  
"How about we just call it a tie," he suggested.  
  
"Sure," I answered, and then he reached in his pocket and pulled something out, and handed it to me.  
  
"Here, take it," he said holding out a pedant, it was in the shape of a snowflake, it was an icy blue color, it had an amethyst stone embedded in the middle, and was about the size of my hand.  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't take that from you, it must be worth a lot of gold," I said.  
  
"I have no use for it now, so go ahead and take it, hopefully it'll give you good luck," he said calmly, and placed the pendant in my hand, and walked away.  
  
"Hopefully I'll see you again someday Florina," he said as he walked away.  
  
"Yes, hopefully," I whispered, holding the pendant tightly.  
  
----------(END FLASHBACK)-----------  
  
I gazed into the amethyst stone that was embedded into the pendant.  
  
"Amethyst, just like his eyes," I whispered aloud.  
  
When I finally returned from my thoughts, I found that I had thought the afternoon away. So I got up and started my way back to the castle, with Huey, absently thinking of Lance. I ate my dinner and then I went to bed, still thinking about my first love, still hoping that we would meet again.  
  
BKB: Well that's it. Review and tell me how you like it, should I continue, or should I just forget about the whole idea. Bye!!! 


	2. Memories Lance's POV

BKB: Wow!! I got more reviews than I thought I would, I have the same amount of reviews on my other story, except it has 2 chapters. Thanks for the reviews!! A note, this chapter is in Lance's POV, and takes place a couple months after Lyn's chapters. If you don't know who Lance is, then go back to the first chapter, and read it again, if you still don't know, then you need some help.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem!!!!  
  
--------------------- Lance's POV------------ I walked along the dirt road, trying to keep my mind off of thinking of the beautiful Pegasus Knight, Florina, which was proving to be a very difficult task. I had left the beautiful, lavender haired girl, at castle Caelin.  
  
---------------------(FLASHBACK)------------------------  
  
We finally defeated Lord Lundgreen, and Lyn went to go see her grandfather. I walked around the castle, for a bit, and returned when Lyn announced that she was going to stay here. I knew that Wil would most likely stay, seeing as he was enjoying the trip here.  
  
I wasn't really paying attention to what the others were saying, until I heard Florina saying that she was planning on staying here. I left after I heard that, I had hoped that she would come and travel with me, but no hope of that now.  
  
I walked around the castle for a bit more and then ran into Serra, literally. I helped her up and apologized, and was about to walk away, when she decided to attach her self to my arm.  
  
"Oh, Lance!! Don't you think it's great that it's all over?" Serra screeched.  
  
"Yes, its great," I mumbled, trying to get her off my arm.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to come and say good bye to you, before Erk and I leave," she said, while cutting off the circulation in my arm.  
  
"Well good bye then," I said, happy to see her leave.  
  
"Oh, Lance you're so nice! Anyway, I was thinking, why don't you come with Erk and I? We're going to Ostia," Serra suggested, happily.  
  
I inwardly groaned, at the thought of another day with, Serra. Since I felt sorry for Erk, I decided, I'd go with them, to save Erk's sanity, the only problem was, that I hoped I would keep my own sanity.  
  
"Sure, heading to Ostia might help improve my skills," I said, regretting it instantly.  
  
"Oh!! That's great Lance! We're leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning!" Serra squealed, letting go of my arm, and ran off, probably to torcher someone else.  
  
I went out to the gardens and stared absently into the fountain, until I heard someone call my name. "Hm," I turned around and saw Florina.  
  
"Oh, Florina, what do you need?" I questioned gently.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I-I just wanted to know if it's true that you're leaving," She asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, I do plan on going, there's not much I could do here to help out, and besides, I never really liked the royal life," I explained, as my heart twinge, as I saw her smile turn into a frown.  
  
"Oh, I see. Where do you plan on going?" Florina asked.  
  
"I plan to travel around Lycia for awhile, after that, I don't know," I said, and then there was an awkward silence, until.  
  
"Thank you," Florina whispered softly.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked.  
  
"I said thank you," she said a bit louder.  
  
"For what?" I asked looking straight into her eyes, and smirked a bit when I saw her blush.  
  
"For-for helping me become stronger," she whispered, still looking into my eyes.  
  
"I think we're equal on that, you helped me with my tacticianing skills, and I helped you become stronger, so we're equal," I stated.  
  
"But you're a great tactician already, you didn't need my help at all!" Florina said loudly, surprising me.  
  
"Calm down, Florina," I said gently.  
  
"But its true," she whispered.  
  
"If we continue like this, we'll be arguing all day," I laughed.  
  
"I-I guess you're right," she laughed with me, making me feel good that, I was the one who made her laugh.  
  
"How about we just call it a tie," I suggested.  
  
"Sure," Florina answered me, as I pulled out my amethyst snowflake pendent and gave it to her.  
  
"Here take it," I said, as she gazed at it.  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't take that from you, it must be worth a lot of gold," she said.  
  
"I have no use for it now, so go ahead and take it, hopefully it'll bring you good luck," I said calmly putting the pendant in her hand, and started to walk away.  
  
"Hopefully I'll see you again someday Florina," I said as I walked away from her, sad that she chose to stay here, but didn't show it.  
  
"Yes, hopefully," I heard her whisper so softly, that I almost didn't hear it.  
  
I left with Serra and Erk early the next morning, so I wasn't able to talk to her.  
  
------------(END FLASHBACK)-----------  
  
I continued to walk along the road that went away from Ostia. Wishing that I stayed in castle Caelin, with Florina, but what's done is done.  
  
BKB: Well that's Lance's chapter, sorry if you're a Serra lover, but I thought it would be interesting to make Serra like the tactician too, only it's a one sided love. Well the next chapter will kinda be a summary of the chapters in Eliwood's story, in the tacticians POV, up till the part where he meets his beloved Florina. I'd like to know if there are any other pairings I should do in this story, it's still based around Florina and Lance, but one of the reviewers wanted another pairing. Well please review!! 


End file.
